


Not A Boring Day

by nork



Series: Rosemary Month 2016 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, HPstuck, Potterstuck, Ravenclaw! Kanaya, Rosemary Month, Slytherin! Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nork/pseuds/nork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to show Kanaya something, something cool.</p><p>1 work of au week, for RosemaryMonth!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Boring Day

The day was pretty bland. A regular Saturday- no lessons, and Kanaya had already done all her homework (good little Ravenclaw, her Gryffindor sister Porrim told her).

Well, boring until Rose Lalonde appeared in the library. She slid between stacks of piled books, before finally settling at Kanaya’s table. She pulled a book from the top of the nearest stack, not caring to read the title. She flicked to the middle, ignoring Kanaya.

Kanaya just stared. Why was she coming to hang out with Kanaya, of all people? They knew each other from Transfiguration, but they weren’t particularly close. Kanaya had always admired Rose, both for her talent in transfiguration and her ability to talk in classes without being caught.

Kanaya decided she would make the first move, if this was a game of chess. (It wasn’t, of course, but nearly all Ravenclaws favoured chess as a board game. Others preferred Monopoly). She cleared her throat, sharply, and Rose looked up, a cool smile on her lips.

‘Why, hello Ms. Maryam. I didn’t see you there,’ she said, her smile becoming more of a smirk. Kanaya knew she was being toyed with, the way a cat plays with a ball of wool. (Actually, that metaphor fit surprisingly well, she thought).

'Well, Ms. Lalonde, I was sitting here first, I believe.’ Kanaya would play along, but she knew Rose wouldn’t keep her along like this for long.

Rose just nodded. 'And, as it happens, I think you’ll be the first to leave.’ At first Kanaya was slightly offended, then Rose continued. 'Of course, I’ll be right behind you. I want to show you something, Kanaya dear,’ she finished.

Kanaya felt herself blushing. She’d had a not-so-secret crush on Rose, something her Slytherin friend Vriska liked to point out often. 'Well, I should like to see this “something”. Shall we?’ She stood first, proving Rose’s prediction of her being the first to leave correct. She brought no bag with her, and the book she’d been reading wasn’t particularly interesting either. No need to take it out, and she left it on the table.

Rose stood also, shooting Kanaya a smile. She left her book on the table too, something the librarian would have sighed unhappily about.

She stepped away from the table, beckoning Kanaya with a well-manicured hand. Kanaya wondered for a moment if the Slytherin girls had nail sessions. She dismissed the thought, though. Vriska always had shoddy nails.

Rose continued waiting, until Kanaya realised she’d zoned out for a moment. She smiled serenely at Kanaya, making her blush a little more. She turned and took small strides out of the library, Kanaya close behind.

Once outside, Rose looked up to her. Rose had a better concealed crush on her, but it showed plainly in her eyes in that moment. She quickly looked away as Kanaya looked down at her.

'Where were we going, Rose?’ Kanaya asked, looking around. The revolving stairs had changed a lot since the time of Harry Potter and his friends. All you had to do was tap the bannister with your wand, and say the direction you wanted. The castle would do the rest.

Rose did just that. She pulled her wand out, and tapped the bannister lightly. She said, clearly 'Down, please.’ Being polite to the stairs helped. It meant you’d have less fake stairs, and Kanaya hated fake steps. She’d lost too many nice shoes in them.

They began down the stairs, Rose in front by two steps. The sound of her trainers was completely drowned out by Kanaya’s shoes echoing off the stone.

They descended two more stairs, until they had reached the dungeons. It was cold and damp, so Rose cast a quick warming spell on herself and Kanaya.

Rose led her through several sharp turns. 'It’s rather like a maze, don’t you think?’ She murmured to Kanaya, her voice still bouncing off the stone walls. Kanaya nodded mutely. She felt slightly unsettled by being in this thick darkness. She doubted her ability to see a hand in front of her face outside her Lumos.

'Nearly there, darling Kanaya,’ she said, turning a final twist. They appeared to be standing in front of a dead end. Kanaya started to panic a little, and her Lumos was stuttering. Rose’s was strong, however, and she smiled reassuringly at Kanaya.

She pointed her wand at the wall, where a door handle would be, if it was a door. She murmured 'alohamora’, and the wall began to slide to the left. Kanaya’s Lumos became stronger, but still dimmer than before.

Rose stepped through, turning off her wands light. It wasn’t needed, because the room was filled with a strange green glow. It wasn’t a large room, and it was a lot drier than outside. Kanaya dismissed her Lumos, and Rose called her over.

'Look up.’ That was all Rose said. Kanaya did just that.

The lake sat above them, a clear screen between the water and them. Light shone through it, making the room green. She could see things moving within the grass, which Rose pointed out excitedly, although she masked it. She could name each one.

Kanaya could have stayed there for hours, just listening to Rose gush about the monsters in the lake. Dark shadows had engulfed the room several times, and Rose would go off in a tangent about the Giant Squid that dwelled within the green waters.

And they did stay there for hours. They moved on from terrible monsters concealed within the waters, to their classmates. Rose griped about Vriska, and Kanaya agreed wholeheartedly. Then transfiguration, and finally potions.

Afterwards, they fell silent for a bit, just watching the light play through the water above them. It cast unearthly shadows across the walls, which Kanaya enjoyed.

'What are we, Rose?’ She asked, somewhat out of the blue. She tugged the hijab lightly, using be movement to mask her awkwardness.

'What are we?’ Rose cursed the tremble in her voice. 'Friends. Perhaps more,’ she murmured, voice low. Kanaya looked over to her in curiosity.

'Would you like to be more?’ Somehow, Kanaya’s voice was level and strong, and she thanked ever star she knew of.

The only sound in the room was their breathing as Rose nodded, not trusting her voice. Kanaya just smiled, and looked upwards into the water once more.

'It’s late, Rose. We should probably go up to bed soon,’ Kanaya said, hating every word. Rose smirked, like she had a secret. Kanaya didn’t doubt that she did.

'Don’t worry,’ she told her now-girlfriend. 'There’s passage that leads right to my dorm. M’ she stood and brushed herself off. Kanaya followed her lead.

Rose lifted her wand once more, and waved it in a large arc. A wall slid open, surprisingly quietly. Awed, Kanaya followed her girlfriend through the opening.

It took only a few minutes to reach the Slytherin dorm. Vriska had boasted many times that the Slytherins each got a room to themselves. Kanaya hadn’t believed her- surely that wasn’t fair? She was proved quite wrong as they reached the end of the passage.

'There’s only one bed, I’m afraid,’ Rose told her. She lifted her wand, probably to transfigured something into something comfortable enough to sleep on.

Kanaya caught her forearm. 'Can’t we, uh-’ she felt herself flushing ’- sleep together?’ She asked, voice higher than normal. She rushed to explain herself; Rose shushed her by touching her cheek softly.

'It’s a big enough bed. I’m sure it would be fine,’ she agreed, her voice quiet. 'Just don’t tell any prefects.’ They chuckled at that.

They slipped into the bed, between the silky sheets. It was cool, and Kanaya reached an arm around smaller Rose. Rose accepted it gladly and snuggled close to her.

Kanaya smiled widely. Today hadn’t been boring at all.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if the ratings need to change, bcs idk lmao  
> i hope u enjoyed!! i'm posting thes all from my tumblr so there won't be this amount of fics after this month lmao i should rly space them out but i dont want to


End file.
